(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure, and in particular, a seat structure for mounting a fluorescent lamp tube.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 92206024 (Publication No. 566717) entitled “An Improved Structure of a Fluorescent Lamp Tube Seat” discloses a seat allowing a fluorescent lamp tube to be mounted thereon by pushing the tube towards the seat and then releasing the tube. The tube is secured at the conductive position of the seat. To unload the tube, the tube is pushed again and released. The tube is loaded. However, when the conductive copper plates are deformed or when the light tube shakes, the support may be insufficient. In addition, the conventional seat does not allow for the mounting of T5 lamp tube and T8 light tube.